


Not Again, Please (I Won't Lose Another Teammate)

by ZiquilaLeo



Series: Selfishly (and Selflessly) Using Time Travel [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Light Angst, Team Feels, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiquilaLeo/pseuds/ZiquilaLeo
Summary: Kakashi's POV from It's Time (With This New Chance)
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Selfishly (and Selflessly) Using Time Travel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405444
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	Not Again, Please (I Won't Lose Another Teammate)

Kakashi knows he isn’t the best Jounin-sensei, isn’t even considered one of them, and barely coming close to being a competent one.

He has zero experience in the mentor field, excluding being an Anbu Captain – that’s an entire different meaning of learning and teaching. So he knows he’s doing a terrible job with giving the education and training the brats requires from someone of his position, which in his honest opinion, is nothing at all.

All he’s taught them useful for a shinobi was using chakra to walk on trees and water, the only of which they stuck to, unlike the importance of teamwork he hoped they’d hold onto the most.

Part of the reason for his negligence is due to his belief that powerful jutsus and one-on-one training wouldn't do any good for the brats.

Powerful jutsus only equal flashy moves that they would later come to rely heavily upon; and one-on-one training would only get in the way of teamwork since he’ll have to point fingers and play favorites for them to be motivated to keep up with his kind of work ethic.

These are things he doesn’t want happening, but most of all, he doesn’t want them to become too strong, to surpass him, and make a name for themselves, indirectly putting a target on their backs and becoming one of Konoha’s useful tools to carry out missions that could permanently scar them, shredding their humanity until it's almost nonexistent. Especially for the boys under him who both hadn’t had the best pasts a child should’ve had.

He’s purposefully crippling them from getting stronger - for their sake, of course. He doesn’t plan on leaving them completely weak, however; they’re a team that could make or break the generations before them if given the time to strengthen their bonds.

Unfortunately, he has absolutely no experience in that kind of field either. He’s pretty much like Sasuke, the both of them not much of a people's person. So he left it to them to figure it out on their own.

Eventually, Team Seven was finally becoming a team. The Chuunin Exams did wonders to them. However, it also hashed out its fair share of nightmares.

It was that damn Snake’s fault. And Kakashi has to reign in his anger, his self-loathing and regret because of past mistakes, how he didn’t try to kill that Sannin all those years ago and possibly prevent the rift in the team of today. Even if he might’ve died that day. (At least he wouldn't be here today to deal with this bullshit.)

Sasuke and Naruto’s fight on the hospital’s rooftop had been an eye-opener, one that shattered any hopes of a chance again with a complete Team. They were so close, but then it all went up into smoke and flames, in the forms of the Rasengan and Chidori.

Kakashi had been furious at the boys, at Orochimaru and Jiraiya, but mostly at himself. He saw the signs, knew things couldn’t gloss over in such a period of time considering the two main individuals involved.

But he didn't. Do. Anything.

He tried to talk some sense into Sasuke before the boy did anything remotely stupid. Perhaps, it was already too late, but Kakashi would rather be late than never. He won’t lose another teammate; he promised, and it’s one he’s going to keep until he dies.

Then, he came to the meeting place for Team Seven.

He always arrives two hours late and then watches his genin for an hour, quietly studying them. It’s a good thing too. He saw Sasuke coming, saw him aiming at Naruto with the intent to pummel him.

The two fought, stuck in their little world and oblivious to their third teammate crying out for them to stop.

Kakashi wants them to stop, for things to go back to how they were.

When he saw his blond student getting his ass handed to him was when he decided to step in.

“Maa, maa. Is there any particular reason you two are fighting so early in the morning? Naruto? Sasuke?” He doesn’t let his anger or disappointment bleed into his voice, and purposefully avoids looking at the third teammate for privacy sake.

His single eye surveys the injuries the two inflicted on each other. Naruto is sporting a nasty black eye, cheeks stained red from multiple shuriken cuts with blood dripping from his mouth. Sasuke on the other hand looks a little ruffled, one cheek swelling in an eye-catching way.

“We were just having a friendly spar,” Naruto grins.

If Kakashi wasn’t there to witness the fight yesterday, he might have believed the blond.

Except, the one who had started this fight, again, adds, “Hn.”

Well now. Sure, Kakashi wanted them to reconcile, fix their rivalry-friendship complex, but this was not what he meant. He can feel his smile disappear. His single eye staring blankly at them. “Is that so.”

“Yeah! Yeah! Sasuke is just being a tsundere, ya know!” Naruto practically chirps, teasing eyes glancing briefly towards the reddening Uchiha.

...Okay. Maybe Kakahsi missed something. Because it sounded like Naruto provoked the other boy first this time, and he wouldn’t blame the Uchiha for acting out because of it. Still doesn’t mean it’s okay to hurt a fellow comrade.

“I told you not to follow me,” Sasuke growls at the other.

Kakashi is definitely missing something. So Naruto had followed Sasuke somewhere. After they fought. Where and when did this incident happen?

“Then, you shouldn’t have told me, ya know! Of course, I would’ve followed you!”

“Idiot!” Sasuke snaps, his anger quickly rising. “I didn’t ask you to!”

“You didn’t have to,” Naruto states in an uncharacteristically serious manner.

Sasuke takes a deep breath before replying, “You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re a bastard,” Naruto grins. “Who also happens to be a tsundere.”

Kakashi quickly stops another beat-down and clamps both his hands on the boys’ head. He doesn’t know what happened between them, or why they’re acting like best buds all of sudden after that bloody free-for-all, but he won’t be letting them spar anytime soon, not when it involves seriously trying to cripple one another.

That, and here he discreetly glances towards the last member of Team Seven. She’s wearing a frightened expression, her hands clasped together in some kind of prayer. He smiles darkly at them. “I think that’s enough fighting you two, don’t you think? You’re scaring Sakura.” Both boys freeze as they glance back at the pinkette.

Poor girl might finally have the ultimate breakdown if she witnesses anymore of their blood staining each other’s hands.

In a lower voice, Kakashi whispers for only the two of them to hear. “She’s still shaken up from your fight on the hospital rooftop yesterday. You shouldn’t worry your teammates unnecessarily like this.”

The two troublemakers share a Look (it can’t be anything else), and Kakashi’s squirms uneasily for some reason because of it.

“Actually, Kaka-sensei, I was wondering if we could have a team bonding today! You and the bastard are still recovering, so I think we should just hang out and have some fun, ya know! After all, the most important thing for a shinobi is teamwork!”

_The most important thing for a shinobi is teamwork._

His sensei’s voice echoes loud and clear in his mind, repeating what his blond student just said. Kakashi can only stare in stunned silence at the kid who takes more after his mother than his father, and sees the resemblance between the brat and Minato-sensei for one painfully heart-wrenching second.

Minato-sensei had said those words to him, to his former team. He didn’t think much of it then, but now…

Kakashi tries to keep the last of his emotions bottled up. It wouldn’t do to let his students suffer from mistakes not their own. “That sounds like a good idea Naruto.” He won’t let any of it happen to these children. “That is, if your teammates are up for it.” Maybe there’s still a chance to salvage the Team.

“You have to join too,” Sasuke surprisingly speaks up. Cementing the idea that this is certainly planned somehow.

He glances down at the Uchiha. “Eh? Me too?”

“Yeah! Yeah! Of course you too! You’re our Sensei, duh! Team Seven isn’t just me, Sakura-chan, and the bastard. You’re a part of us too, ya know!”

“Y-Yeah…!” Sakura squeaks out, and flinches when they turn to her. Her smile is strained, but real when she restates, “We’re a team.” She glances between the three of them before she looks away.

Naruto cheers, “Yes! Let’s go shopping first!” He dances in place a little before grabbing him and walking side-by-side with Sakura.

Even Sasuke is following behind them and seemingly going along with this.

Kakashi decides to indulge them a little bit, letting them do what they want as he tries to figure out what the hell led to this.

Just yesterday two of his students were at each other’s throats, this morning no different. He’s glad they’re not anymore, but still. His stomach sinks in dread, his instincts warning him that something isn’t right and that it’s right in front of his face.

Except he doesn’t see anything, has no idea what shoe is going to drop and once again fracture Team Seven.

So he studies his surroundings as the kids do some shopping, his mind sometimes wondering towards his male students in curious suspicion at how they include him and Sakura the entire time.

When Sakura’s stomach lets them know it’s time to eat, Kakashi tags along, not wanting to be separated for a second from any of them. By now it's more because of his instincts than worry of another fight breaking out between the two boys. 

They head to Ichiraku Ramen, all of them ordering a meal to fill their empty stomachs.

Kakashi finishes his food first and goes back to discreetly surveying his surroundings. The bad feeling in him grows as the darkness begins to set over them, feeling more and more like a bad omen. He hates that that thought is only making his nerves worse.

“I had a great time today. It was fun.” Sakura’s voice snaps him out of his rising panic, drawing his immediate attention. "I'd like to do this again."

“Maa, as long as I’m not the one paying for any treats.” Kakashi eye-smiles at the three glowers directed him. “Eh, but I did have fun too.”

He really did, but he isn’t going to push for them to believe him.

“Me too,” Naruto grins at all of them.

Even Sasuke shares their agreement, “Hn.”

Maybe, just maybe things will work out.

In the end, Kakashi pays for their meal.

He watches Sasuke leave alone with the things he bought today, soon followed by his female student.

“Neh, Kaka-sensei,” Naruto calls him in a low voice.

Kakashi turns to look at him, both of them still seated in the ramen stand. “Hm? Did you want something?”

“Sasuke and I will be fine,” Naruto looks up and meets his eyes. “You don’t have to worry about us, ya know.” The sincerity in his tone pulls on his heartstrings for some unfathomable reason. 

“You and Sasuke shouldn’t give me a reason to then,” Kakashi ruffles his student’s hair, blond locks so similar to his deceased Sensei. “But, even then, I would still worry about you two, all three of you. You’re my students, my responsibility now, so I have every right to.” He doesn’t think he could ever not worry about his Team. He went and got himself attached to them.

Naruto’s eyes tear up before he hugs him, tight and heartful. “Did you know I consider you an older brother like Iruka-sensei?”

Kakashi instinctively stiffens at the confession, chest aching at how untrue the statement is. He’d left the boy alone to grow up by himself in a village full of people who hated him. Even though he was ordered to stay away, Kakashi should have been there when he had the time. He should have tried harder.

But Naruto doesn’t give him time to deny his words. “I’m going to go check on the bastard. I, I just wanted to let you know I’m sorry Kaka-sensei. See ya later.”

The blond doesn’t say for what for either statements and instead leaves with those parting words.

He frowns; watching the back of the boy who would have been his brother in another life had any of the boy’s parents lived long enough to beat sense into Kakashi. “That was weird.” And unsettling.

Kakashi quietly makes his way back to his apartment too, mind going over everything that happened today. All day today had been both eventful and confusing and now that he’s left with his thoughts, he can’t help focusing on his instincts that have been churning uneasily and still he doesn’t know the reason why.

He takes his time going home, his feet dragging as he continues towards the direction his instincts keep screaming ‘Wrong’. His instincts have never failed him when it came to danger or situations best avoided, so he isn’t going to ignore them any time soon. But, he’s at a loss of what they want now. Or where they want him to go. Even, whom to go to.

The answer comes out of nowhere, when a large chakra signature flares, dark and cold, looming over all of Konoha.

Kakashi snaps his head to the direction of the large chakra signature and blanches at the pitch-black flames that erupt a moment after, tendrils of it reaching high into the sky within Konoha’s walls.

He doesn’t waste time heading into that direction, pulling his headband up from his eye to reveal his Sharingan.The Lock Down Alarm roars seconds later and drowning out his curses. He knows of only one person capable of that technique. Jiraiya showed him what those flames could do.

And the knowledge that the Uchiha Compound lies in the direction of the black flames sends his emotions into overdrive because no. Things were finally looking up and he’s not going to lose a teammate again. Never again.

“Kakashi!” Gai joins him, Genma and Aoba right behind him.

They stop in front of the flames at what is supposed to be the entrance to the Uchiha Compound along with the other gathered shinobi.

“Nobody touch the flames!” The Hokage barks out. She immediately spots him when he lands within the growing numbers of shinobi, “Kakashi, where’s Uchiha Sasuke?”

Silence settles over the panicking shinobi, their attention focusing on him at being addressed.

“He should have been home Hokage-sama,” and he should have stopped him, kept him a little longer because he doesn’t know if his student is inside there. “And Naruto followed after him.”

Tsunade-sama’s eyes widen, fear bleeding into her expression as she turns back to the black flames.

The rest of the gathered shinobi grimaces; those who know more than others paling instead. It’s one thing to lose the last bloodline limit to a formidable clan, but the loss of a village Jinchuriki is like losing one-third of their shinobi force. 

And then, to the surprise of them all, the flames suddenly dissipate, shrinking in itself until nothing is left of it.

Kakashi’s heart drops when all that greets his eyes is a barren place. Where once stood stone walls and buildings, concrete floors and ancient structures, there is only scorched dirt and absolutely no signs of life.

“This- How-“ Aoba stutters in disbelief. “There’s nothing left.”

"All tracking teams are to search for Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto! Go!” The Hokage snaps them into motion.

Kakashi doesn’t care for her orders however, and immediately sets off to his blond student’s apartment. He gets there before anyone else, kicking the door open and rushing in to find him.

Except he’s not there. The apartment is empty. He’s not here. _He's. Not. Here._

“Ka- Kakashi,” Iruka barges in a few seconds later, breathing hard, “Where? Where is he?”

Kakashi really hopes Naruto didn’t go to the Uchiha Compound, and that if he did, then hopes he at least was able to drag Sasuke out of it.

“Kakashi! Where is he?!”

“I don’t know.” Kakashi grimaces. “He’s not here.”

Iruka’s face pales, mouth opening and closing, seemingly at a loss for words. “No…Do you… Did they really…?” He chokes on his words, and scrubs at his eyes, shaking his head. “No. We can’t give up. There’s still a chance they’re alive. I’m- I’m going to continue searching.” With that, the Chuunin disappears in a whirl of leaves.

Kakashi lets his eyes roam over the Narutoless apartment and feels the way it closes on him. “No,” he pleads into the empty. “Not again, please.”

There’s only one person who could use those flames, and it’s someone after the both of his students. Kakashi knows it’s wrong, but he hopes Itachi has his students, that they’re both captured, but alive.

Just as he’s about to turn away to continue his search his eyes catches sight of an empty picture frame on the bedside shelf. He stares at it for a long moment, mind trying to comprehend why there’s a frame with no photo in it and wanting to understand why it bothers him so much.

For some unexplainable reason, he thinks Team Seven’s photo should be there.

Kakashi shakes his head. No distractions. _You have to find them first._ He leaves the apartment to search the rest of the village, deciding to start first with the third member of Team Seven

_I won't lose another teammate._


End file.
